Yume
by Seito
Summary: HaoYoh. Fluff Major AU Coupled with 'Promse Me Tonight' It's raining outside. Inside Hao thinks about him, his brother and his love for his brother. Yoh has a nightmare and wants to stay with his brother. Perhaps tonight sweet dreams will greet them. R


Mesa no own Shaman King  
  
Coupled with _'Promise Me Tonight'_ If anything takes place before that.  
  
Warning/Important Information  
  
-MAJOR AU  
  
-Hao is older then Yoh in this fic  
  
-Hao is around the age of 10 or so  
  
-Yoh is about 5  
  
-Shamans are hated  
  
-There are many fights that break out between Shamans and the bad guys (have no idea who the bad guys are. Maybe a group of Shaman who are sent out to kill Shamans? Kinda like Witch Hunter Robin. Or like the X-laws [haven't met them yet though]. Dunno.)  
  
-Hao and Yoh used to live a normal life (not including the fact that they knew they were shamans) until the bad guys found them. So they're on run so to speak. Have no idea what happened to any other family members.  
  
-Yoh doesn't have Amidamaru yet  
  
-Hao is nicer but that's expect in an AU  
  
-If the Spirit of Fire doesn't do so in the anime/manga, it feels on souls  
  
---------  
  
_Yume_  
  
----------  
  
It was a rainy evening, near midnight. It was cold outside and the wind rattled through the trees. The stars shined brightly behind the cloak of dark clouds. The moon gave off a soft, dead glow against the midnight blue sky. And the rain continued to fall. Inside, a young boy, no more then 10, laid on his bed, listening and watching the rain fall. His long brown hair spilled on the bed and to the floor. Onyx black eyes watched the rainwater run down his window in rivers. The pitter-patter of rain hitting against the roof greeted his ears. The boy was shirtless, wearing on his red long pants as the night wind blew through his room. Music played, not too loudly though so as to not wake anyone else.  
  
[Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight] ------------------  
  
Sometimes I wonder if it's okay. Okay to fall in love with your brother; the same brother who is younger then you; the same brother who is more innocent than you, the other half of you. In the eyes of others, it may be wrong but all that matters if my brother sees it is wrong or not. I do not care what others think. Merely what Yoh, my brother believes. Nothing would thrill my heart more than to hear those three little words coming from his mouth. However, I can't really expect that. Yoh is just five. I'm not going to force such a decision on him either. He will find out for himself. No one said I couldn't dream though. Yes, until then, I can just dream. Whether or not it will becomes a reality or remains a fantasy, I do not know.  
  
[This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand]  
  
But it's hard not to tell. Very hard. Not only is Yoh too young to understand, there are people after us. We've been on the run for a few years now. Moving place-to-place, country-to-country, it's hard on Yoh. He doesn't remember much about okaasan and otousan and every time we have to move he always leaves a friend behind. Yoh doesn't like leaving friends behind. I wish I could give him a better childhood. Yoh deserves a better childhood. My brother has done nothing to hurt anyone. In a way I don't deserve to have a brother so forgiving as Yoh.  
  
[I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you]  
  
I live in a world where Shamans are hated. We're hunted like animals, killed on the spot if discovered. Yoh and I were lucky, but it cost us the lives of our parents. The high spirits are dying, many ghost have moved on. Technology rules the earth. Many of the old things do not exist anymore. Things are different now. They've changed from the past.  
  
In order to survive in this new world as a Shaman, I must fight. I have no love for battle and no thirst for blood. While my great spirit (one of the remaining ones) is powerful enough to wipe out many of the humans that challenge me, my brother's attitude towards hurting others always reminded me to stop before I go too far. Yoh never liked hurting others unless he =really= had to. If he had his way, no one would fight in this world and everyone would spend the day watching the clouds, listening to music and being carefree, (as he is now). Yoh is too young and inexperienced to fight. He has also not met his guardian spirit yet. I'm sure he will soon though.  
  
[Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting]  
  
While I could leave Yoh somewhere safe with a family I could trust (which would be hard to find), I can't bring myself to do that. I couldn't separate myself from him and Yoh breaks down in tears just when I go out for walks without him. We're really close and I love Yoh too much to let him. Yet by him staying with me, I put him in danger. The ones hunting shamans will do anything to make sure that we are all dead. Since Yoh also comes from a shaman family, he will be killed before his power can fully manifest. I have to protect him from that. I won't let my brother die before me. If somehow he does, then I'll follow him to the grave.  
  
[This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you]  
  
Hmm... A prize worth having, yet it is better to wait, a forbidden fruit however. That is how I would describe my love for my brother. I know it's strange and twisted but I love him. As I continue to go over the reasons, I can't bring myself to forget or to leave so he may be safer without me. No matter where I go, even when I dream sometimes, I see my brother's face and hear his sweet voice. I can always picture his smiles and they are my light when I am lost in darkness. Without Yoh I have no reason to live and to protect. I would have died a long time ago.  
  
[This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you]  
  
I closed my eyes. Dreams and illusions are merely tricks of lines. But I've learned that sometimes the line of reality and fantasy often cross over and what seems to be real is fake and vice versa. But I'd rather dream than know that I face death every day I walk outside the house. I can dream of happy things and giving my brother's childhood a chance. Yoh had always been at the top of my priorities. As long as Yoh was happy I was happy.  
  
I guess it's decided again. I will have to end the battle soon. The Spirit of Fire grows restless. I can feel it grow anxious for battle. I know that my enemies draw closer with each night I sleep. Things always seem to blur together. I opened my eyes and looked outside the window. The rain continued to fall. They will not come tonight at least. With a storm that big, one would be foolish to attempt tracking in this weather, even if it put me at a disadvantage as I am a fire shaman. Everything will end soon so that Yoh can be happy again and we can go back home.  
  
[I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you]  
  
-----------------  
  
"Oniichan?"  
  
Hao sat up. In the doorway, rubbing his eyes stood Yoh. The small 5-year- old boy looked tired but terrified of something. His spiky black hair was a mess, his clothes rumpled as it looked like he was tossing and turning. In his hands was the brown teddy bear that Yoh seem to carry everywhere. "Yoh, why are you up," asked Hao. Yoh trotted over to his brother's bed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," muttered Yoh tiredly. "I had a bad dream. You died in that dream and I didn't want you to die." He looked up at his brother. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hao smiled and nodded. Yoh attempted to climb up onto the bed, but wasn't having much luck. Hao's smile widened as he picked up his brother and placed him next to him. Yoh quickly wrapped his tiny arms around his much bigger brother. Sleep was returning to him as he now knew that his brother wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Oyasumi Hao," mumble Yoh tiredly with a yawn.  
  
Hao smiled gently. Just as his brother's eyes had closed, he leaned over and kissed his baby brother on the forehead. "Oyasumi, otouto. Sweet dreams."  
  
Then he laid back and let sleep overtake him. The rain continued to fall outside as Hao nodded off into dreamland. There, sweet dreams awaited him...  
  
[I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you]

-------------_Owari_------------  
  
Enjoy. Just a little drabble. I know I said there wasn't a continuation. (This is more like a prequel.) But the idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's on the short side. (Don't really care for that). Puu. Oh well.  
  
**Please Review!!**


End file.
